


We Just Don't Know What To Do About It

by pinkladyalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Freeform, Harry's just Harry, M/M, Punk AU, Punk!Louis, idk how you tag these things, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes into the small, presh tattoo parlor wanting a star tattoo underneath his right arm. It’s his first tattoo, figures he should start small. When he goes too the tattoo shop, he meets it’s lovely owner, Louis Tomlinson. When Harry becomes infatuated with the punk tattoo artist, he comes back and back again for more and more tattoos, just to catch a glimpse of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Don't Know What To Do About It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, so I tried to use British terminology but I might've fucked up, sorry! Enjoy :)

Louis walked around the parlor, checking in on things like usual. His fringe was peeking out of his blue beanie, and his tank top showed off his right arm that was covered in tattoos, as well as the one right across his chest. He took pride in the tattoos, as they all had meaning and they all were designed by him. He had a small hoop on the left side of his lower lip, and two piercings in his right ear. The tattoo artist/shop owner loved his job, and always wanted to make sure his customers were satisfied. He walked into one of the private rooms where someone was sitting, getting their arm cleaned off by Liam, one of his top artists and best friends.

 

“How’s everything going?” Louis asked, sitting down next to the man receiving the tattoo. He was big and burly, seemed pretty stereotypical of someone who would be getting a tattoo. Although from what Louis could see of him he didn’t have any.

 

“Good, a bit nervous.” The man replied. His voice was deep, raspy, he sounded almost Irish with his thick Southern accent.

 

“First time?” Louis asked.

 

“Nah, but this is the first big one I’m getting. I have a few on my other arm, but that’s it.”

 

“Nice. I’m Louis, owner of the shop, you need anything, complaints, compliments, come to me.” Louis explained. The man nodded his head.

 

“Thank you, I’m John.” Louis shook his hand.

“Louis, you know I don’t get complaints.” Liam said from where he was bent over the needle, getting it ready for the tattoo.

 

“Well you can never be too cautious Liam.” Louis teased. Of course Liam didn’t get complaints, Liam was the best tattooist in Doncaster, after Louis of course. Even if Liam didn’t have many of his own tattoos.

 

“Shut up Louis, don’t you have a three o’clock appointment?” Liam asked, going over to John and pressing the needle to his skin in a test, there was no ink.

 

“I do, but that is not your business. Peace out, hope your satisfied John.” Louis said with a small wave, then exited through the curtain that kept the room private. He walked down the hallway past the two other rooms in the parlor to the front room. The square waiting room was paint deep red, and the walls were lined with posters of artwork Louis or Liam had done, for potential tattoos or just for fun. On the right side there was a tall countertop with a cluttered desk behind it, a sign in the front with their prices. Martha, a small girl with black hair in pigtails, was standing behind it.

 

“Louis! Your three o’clock just called, he’s going to be a tad bit late.” She chirped, typing away at the computer. Louis walked behind the desk and pushed papers out of the way, trying to find the information sheet for his appointment. After rummaging through what seemed like thousands of papers, he found it, looking it over as he waited for the customer to arrive. It was an eighteen year old boy, named Harry, getting his first tattoo. He only wanted a small one, a star on the under part of his right arm.

 

“That seems fine. This tattoo is basic, shouldn’t take too long.” Louis said. Martha nodded and answered the phone as it rang.

 

“Hello this is Tomlinson’s Tattoo’s...” Louis tuned out not paying attention to the conversation as the bell rang and a tall, handsome man walked through the door. Louis didn’t get a good look at his face as he approached the counter, but definitely got a look at his backside. Louis took in the curls that fell halfway down the boy’s neck, and the white shirt that completely covered his torso. His black skinny jeans, or tights rather, hung low on his hips and his feet were huge. Much to Louis’ dismay, the low hanging jeans made it hard for him to get a look at the man’s ass, but nonetheless he could tell this guy was hot. The arms that were shown off by the t shirt were fit, the biceps bulging as he gripped the counter.

 

“Um, I’m Harry, here for a three o’clock appointment.” His deep, raspy voice rang in Louis’ ears, and the first word that popped into Louis’ head was sexy. But then he realized, this was Harry. Looking down at his paper he read the name again, just to make sure.

 

“Yes, Hi, I’m Martha, we talked on the phone earlier. Louis is right there, ready for you.” Martha gestured to Louis. Louis stood up and held out his hand to Harry.

 

“Louis Tomlinson of Tomlinson’s tattoos.” He said, introducing himself, trying to sound professional and not at all like he was staring into this boy’s piercing green eyes and perfectly shaped jaw line and the way his white t shirt hugged his body and showed the slight hint of abs that were forming and really wanted to fuck him.

 

“Harry Styles of, well, of nothing really.” He shrugged, smiling showing his dimples. Those damned dimples that Louis almost melted at and had to restrain from poking them with his finger. Louis threw his head back in a laugh.

 

“Unemployed then? How you affording the tattoo?”

 

“Well, no, I’m not unemployed, I work in a bakery around the corner. I cook cupcakes and pastries and stuff.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

 

“Hey, you alright? You seem a bit nervous.” Louis asked, placing a hand on Harry’s arm. It was no secret Louis was outgoing, and he was going too flirt with Harry all he wanted. Until he remembered that not every man that walked into his tattoo parlor was gay.

 

“A little. It’s my first tattoo.” Harry answered.

 

“I see it is. You want a star tattoo, yeah? Any reason?” Louis asked, leading them back into the private rooms. Louis gestured to the first one and pushed back the curtain to reveal his personal tattoo place.

 

“Well, I’ve always loved the stars, and I’ve been considering getting a tattoo for a while. Figured I should start small.” Harry answered. Harry took a seat in the black chair made for the costumers, while Louis pulled over the black stool like the one’s doctors used and sat next to Harry.

 

“Oh, so you think you’ll be back here then?” Louis asked, a rising sense of hope blooming inside of him at seeing Harry again. Wait, what? You just met him!

 

“If I like the service.” Harry shrugged and smirked. “But judging by this,” Harry touched Louis’ detailed tattoo of a compass on the inside of his left arm. “And this,” Harry poked the sparrow on the outside of Louis’ arm. “And this,” Then Harry touched the ‘W’ that was part of the words “It is what it is” that was written across Louis’ chest. Harry was being extremely cheeky, and Louis loved it. His blue eyes flickered up at Harry for a split second before looking back down at his chest where Harry’s finger was placed. “I will.” Louis had completely forgotten what Harry had been saying and had been too focused on his hands that were fucking huge and his long fingers and oh my gosh Louis needed to stop this.

 

“You will what?” Louis blurted before realizing that, fuck, he just blew his cover and admitted he wasn’t paying attention. Luckily Harry didn’t seem to notice. Harry chuckled.

 

“I think I’ll like the service. And I think that because the tattoos you have are gorgeous and I’m assuming you designed them, yes? So I think you’ll do a wonderful job on my ink.” Louis nodded, remembering why Harry was touching him in the first place.

 

“Oh, right. So, where would you like this? It says underneath your right arm, but where specifically?” Louis asked, now slipping on blue rubber gloves and pulling a tray with all the supplies he needed over to where he was sitting. Harry lifted up his arm and pointed to the area on the underside of his bicep.

 

“Right here. Just a simple, five pronged star. Symmetrical, two inches from point to point.” Harry explained. Louis picked up the information sheet and looked down at the picture that Harry had provided when he made the appointment. It was exactly what Harry had described, it was an outline about a millimeter thick.

 

“Okay. You can rest your arm up on this, but I may ask you to move it soon.” Louis explained, grabbing a pillow he always kept in the room and propping it so that Harry could be comfortable while Louis worked. Louis rubbed alcohol on the area where Harry wanted the tattoo, preparing it to be inked.

 

“You want a towel to bite? I can get you that if you want.” Louis asked Harry and he put ink in the needle.

 

“Um, yeah, that would be nice.” Harry said, becoming shy again. He obviously didn’t want to be thought of as weak by Louis. But Louis didn’t think he was weak, he thought it was utterly adorable. Louis grabbed a towel, and handed it to Harry. Harry brought the end up to his mouth, preparing himself for the pain. Louis turned on the needle and got to work. He slowly made the tattoo while Harry bit on the towel and whined at the pain. Of course he tried to hide that it hurt, but failed miserably. Louis finished the tattoo in about twenty minutes, and when he finished he pulled the needle away and admired his work. Even though it was such a simple tattoo, Louis always took pride in his work. Louis took some cleaner off of the tray, and rubbed Harry’s skin clean with it. The skin was bright red, and raw. Harry breathed out and removed the towel from his mouth.

 

“Can I look at it? Before you cover it up?” He asked.

 

“Nope, you’re not allowed to see it until the padding comes off.” Louis joked, chuckling at the end. But Harry thought it was real, and was shocked.

 

“Are you serious?!” He exclaimed.

 

“No, I’m just fooling with you mate.” Louis said. "Take a look." Harry laughed nervously before he lifted his arm up so he could see the Star that was now there forever. He looked at it in awe, and traced it with his index finger.

 

"That's going to be there forever." He stated.

 

"Yup. Forever and ever."

 

"Forever's a long time." Harry said, and looked up at Louis. His green eyes were soft and childlike. Louis chuckled, noting the Peter Pan reference in his head. This guy, Harry, was just too cute, and yet sexy at the same time. Louis had no clue where to look with the situation.

 

"Yeah, do you like it?" Louis asked cautiously. He thought it looked brilliant, but that was biased because he was the one who put it there.

 

"I love it! It's exactly what I wanted." Louis glowed at those words, beaming with pride. He had been told that a thousand times by other customers, and yet coming from Harry it made him feel so great.

 

"Well, unfortunately now it must be covered up." Louis frowned, as did Harry.

 

"But I want to be able to see it!" Harry said, still touching the sensitive area, mesmerized by the idea that this would never ever go away.

 

"And you can, after twenty-four hours you'll be able to see it all the time, any time you want." Louis explained, picking up the black gauze and some tape. "But for now I've gotta tape in up so that it doesn't get infected." Louis placed the black gauze over the tattoo, then taped it to Harry's skin.

 

"Ok, so I can take off the bandage after twenty-four hours? So I have to sleep in it?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah, it's not a big deal if it falls off over night, but try not to do too much, like I wouldn't suggest fucking your girlfriend." The words slipped out of Louis' mouth and he wanted to take them back immediately. Louis was very much attracted to the man, but he couldn't assume he was gay. Louis had planned on moving on as soon as Harry walked out of the shop, telling himself that Harry wasn't gay so he had no chance. But now he was going to find out the truth.

 

"I don't have a girlfriend." Harry spoke.

 

"Oh, sorry, I just figured, I mean, um," Louis stuttered, he couldn't explain himself without admitting his sexuality, and the fact that he was attracted to Harry.

 

"I don't even like girls." Harry said with a shrug. Louis' eyes perked up.

 

"Oh, so you're gay?" He asked. Clarification was necessary. Harry snapped in a matter of seconds.

 

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, getting defensive.

 

"No way! I am too, I was just clarifying." Louis said, trying to make Harry understand where he was coming from.

 

"Oh. Um, sorry. Sore subject."

 

"I understand. I would've reacted the same way if I thought someone was homophobic." Louis said, placing a hand on Harry's knee. Harry smiled grimly at him, showing he understood, that they understood each other.  They stayed like that for a moment or two, before they both realized, almost instantaneously, that they were just sitting there, staring at each other with goofy grins.

 

"Well, I should be going." Harry said reluctantly. Louis moved away from him and mumbled. "Oh, um yeah."

 

"It was nice meeting you, thanks for everything. Maybe I'll be back." Harry said as Louis walked him to the front.

 

“Nice meeting you too. Maybe I’ll see you ‘round.” Louis said, stepping to the side and rummaging through papers as Harry paid Martha.

 

“Bye Louis! See you later!” Harry called with a wave as he walked out the door.

 

“Bye!” Louis called, waving back. He sighed when Harry was out of sight and Martha gave him an eye.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” She said, with a smirk that showed she wasn’t really asking, but verifying.

 

“He’s a nice guy from what I can tell.” Was Louis’ simple response, and enough verification for Martha.

 

“You do fancy him, don’t you!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, a little. But hey, he’s a costumer, and he wouldn’t like me.” Louis said, as someone walked through the door to make an appointment. Louis couldn’t have been more wrong. Just as Louis spoke those words, Harry was sitting in his car, hands on his head and his face leaning on the steering wheel, wondering what the fuck he could get to accompany that star, and how to be discreet about asking for Louis to be the one who did it.

  
  


*********

 

Harry walked into his apartment, and toed off his shoes, then hung up his coat.

 

“Zayn, I’m back!” He called to his roommate. Zayn popped up off the couch when Harry walked into the living room.

 

“Okay, let me see. C’mon, let me see.” Zayn begged, poking Harry’s arm.

 

“No Zayn. I have to keep the bandage on for twenty four hours.”

 

“That’s ridiculous! They always told me like, six!” Zayn exclaimed. Zayn had a half-sleeve on the forearm of his right arm, and had suggested Tomlinson’s Tattoos too Harry.

 

“Maybe that’s because it wasn’t your first.” Harry shrugged, sitting down on the couch next to Zayn.

 

“I can’t remember my first tattoo, so that’s a possibility.” He speculated. Reruns of Friends was on TV.

 

“So I think I want another.” Harry spoke.

 

“What? I just convinced you to get this one, and you come back wanting another?” Zayn asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

 

“Yeah, well, the star is kind of boring you know? I want something to go with it. Maybe a quote or something.” He shrugged.

 

“A quote? Like words? What the hell kinda quote would you get?” Zayn asked.

 

“I dunno yet. Trying to figure that out.” Harry said, scrunching his eyebrows in thought. “Probably something from a song. Like, I dunno, Ed Sheeran or something.”

 

“It’s Louis, isn’t it.” Zayn said. Harry’s eyes widened at the mention of the name, and the fact that Zayn had guessed it so quickly.

 

“Um, what?”

 

“Louis, the shop owner? I knew you’d fancy him from the beginning.”

 

“And who says I do?”

 

“Why do you want another tattoo?” Zayn asked.

 

“Because I think a quote would loo-”

 

“Why do you want another tattoo?”

 

“So I can see Louis again.” Harry quietly admitted. The punk tattoo artist in the beanie had him swooned from the beginning. He might’ve been wearing a loose fitting tank top, but the skinny jeans he was in made his ass look, amazing, and fuckable. And the tattoos just made Harry more intrigued, what did they mean? Why did he have them all? Harry wanted to know, and he didn’t know why. Zayn laughed at Harry.

 

“Just ask him out mate! He is gay you know.” Zayn said.

 

“I know he’s gay, but I don’t think he likes me. He looked a little creeped by me actually.”

 

“What the fuck did you do too creep him out?”

 

“I kind of, um, touched his tattoos. I mean I thought it was flirty but his eyes were all wide and staring at my finger.” Harry admitted. When Harry wanted too, he was cocky and flirty, but it was mostly an act. Inside he was always worried about what he was doing, how people would react.  Touching Louis' tattoos was a risky and impulsive move, and he knew that.

 

"Smooth..." Zayn teased with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Zayn I'm serious!"

 

"What ever, I think some words would look pretty cool. So listen to some songs, or look up some up some quotes. Don't go back tomorrow and get one."

 

“I won’t Zayn, Jesus. I’m not an idiot.” Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I’m thinking about getting another one soon though, so maybe you consider that quote and we can go together.” Zayn offered.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry glanced at the clock, and realized it was almost five o’clock already. “Shit, I’m gonna be late for work. See you later mate.” Harry jumped up and ran out the door, glad that he hadn’t dropped his keys in a random spot on his way into the flat.

 

********

 

“Hi Trix.” Harry called as he walked into the bakery, pulling his apron off it’s hook and walking through the kitchen too where he was behind the counter.

 

“Hello Harry, hurry up please!” Trix called back. Trix was his boss, the owner of the bakery and an amazing pastry chef. Her real name was Trixie, but she thought it sounded too much like “pixie”; one thing she was definitely not. So she choose to be called Trix, ignoring the fact that it was the same name as a popular children’s cereal.

 

“Sorry, I was getting a tattoo.” Harry explained.

  
“Tell me about it after closing! For now, go get us some money!” She ordered. Harry chuckled and brushed out of the kitchen too the front desk, to join Niall who’s shift was just ending.

 

“Peace out, suckers!” The Irish boy joked too the waiting customers as he left. Harry chuckled at the giddiness of him too get off his shift.

 

“Call me later Horan!” He called after him, remembering when Zayn asked him to tell him that a few days ago.

 

“Whatever Styles!” He called back.

 

“What can I get you?” Harry asked the customer waiting on line. It was a little blond girl and her mother, the girl’s face pressed up against the glass case looking at all the delicious treats. The mother crouched down next to her and started pointing at things.

 

“What should I get Mommy? They all look reawwy good!” The girl said.

 

“Anything you want, sweetheart. It’s your birthday.” The mom said.

 

“I want that cupcake in the back! The big one with the chocolate stuff on top!” The little girl said. Harry crouched down behind the counter and pointed to it.

 

“This one?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Yeah!” She cheered. Harry took the big cupcaked out of it’s place on display, and placed it in a box so it wouldn’t get damaged.

  
“That’s $5.25.” He said typing something into the cash register. The mother smiled and handed him the money.

 

“Gimme gimme gimme!” The little girl was begging, pawing at the air as she couldn’t reach the counter top. Harry looked at the mother for permission and she nodded, so Harry reached down with a smile and handed the girl her cupcake.

 

“Thank you!” She said, before grabbing her mother’s hand and running out of the bakery.

 

“Happy birthday!” Harry called after her.

 

The next customer stepped up to the counter. Harry was still looking down at the cash register.

 

“Can I have a piece of marble pound cake?” The next customer asked.  

 

Harry looked up and saw a guy with half-there hair, wearing a tank top that looked a bit like Louis’.

 

“Yea sure, anything else?” Harry asked, reaching down and grabbing the marble pound cake.

 

“Ummm... Hold on a second let me look. I didn’t realise how good all this stuff would look!” The guy said.

 

“Sure, nobody else is here so take your time. What’s your name?” Harry asked, making small talk as he opened and counted the money in the register.

 

“Liam. You?” Liam answered.

 

“Harry.” He answered, and Liam’s eyes narrowed, a questionable smirk on his face.

 

“You didn’t happen too get a tattoo today, did you?” Liam asked. Harry’s eyes widened, staring at him, a bit scared.

 

“Ummm, yea, I did. Why?” Harry asked.

 

Liam chuckled. “Oh, well I work at the tattoo shop. Louis’ my best friend, and roommate. All he’s been talking about since your appointment is how-” Harry was leaning across the table, getting fingerprints all over the glass but he didn’t care. He wanted too know what Louis thought about him so bad. But Liam didn’t ever get too finish his sentence.

 

“Liam, christ what’s taking you so long?” Louis boomed as he walked in the shop. “I just wanted a piece of marble pound cake, is the cashier stupid or something? Like honestly, how long could it take too-” Louis stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Harry’s face.

 

“I’m not stupid, no, Liam here was just deciding what too get himself.” Harry explained. Liam was smirking, really badly.

 

“And I was just telling Harry about what you told me, you know after he got his tattoo, how you said that bhfgj egyfh.” Liam’s voice was muffled as Louis’ eyes went wide and he pounced on him, placing his hand tightly over Liam’s mouth and saying, “No.”

 

“What? What’d you say after I got my tattoo?” Harry asked cheekily, grinning widely.

 

“Um, nothing... just that uh, you... had gotten a really cool tattoo.” Louis mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly as he pulled away from Liam who smirked again and was about too start talking again (which Harry would’ve highly appreciated), but Louis shot him a death glare that shut him up before he could even start.

 

“So, what made you stop here?” Harry asked, handing Louis his pound cake as Liam continued to look at all the pastries.

 

“Well, I get a piece every morning. But, I didn’t have time this morning because my alarm clock didn’t go off so I was ridiculously late for my first appointment. So, I came now. But I sent Liam in because I’m lazy.” Louis explained. Harry nodded, and Louis paid.

 

“Oh that’s cool, so you know Niall?” Harry asked, as Niall had the morning shift.

 

“Yea, he’s a mate. Cool kid that one, a bit funny though.” Louis said. Harry was going to have to have a conversation with Niall about not informing Harry of Louis’ existence sooner.

 

“Oh yeah, funny he’s never told me about you. And him and Zayn are close friends, I’m surprised it’s never come up.” Harry noted.

 

“Eh, sometimes things just evade us. And Niall probably doesn’t think about me after I leave the shop, I mean c’mon, it’s Niall.” Louis chuckled. Harry nodded in agreement, chuckling along with him. They both knew how Niall was.

 

“I want that one.” Liam interrupted, pointing at a double chocolate cake in the corner of the shop.

 

“Okay, but do you want the whole thing or just a slice?” Harry questioned. Liam rolled his eyes because obviously he only wanted a slice.

 

“Just a slice. I’m not aiming too get fat.” Liam replied.

 

“Hey, ya never know.” Harry responded. Louis chuckled from behind them, hiding his face behind his hand. When Harry looked over at him too smile, Harry had too keep himself together because the sight of Louis giggling was like pure sunshine and Harry didn’t understand how that was even possible. And Harry had made him do that.

 

“Oh shut up.” Liam rolled his eyes again. “Just get me my cake.” Liam felt like he knew Harry already, even if he had just met him, the way Louis had been talking about him. “He’s just so charming, and his voice, I mean it’s so deep. And oh my gosh his arms, they were so amazing and I had too refrain from biting them. Is that weird? Oh well. And he’s just really cute, and really sexy at the same time and I can’t really choose what too do with it. But he seems like there’s so much going on in his head that he doesn’t let on, but yet he’s an open book. This boy is a walking contradiction, I’m telling you.” And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Liam had listened too Louis ramble on and on all afternoon.

 

“Okay, grumpy.” Harry sneered, cocking the corner of his lip.

 

When Liam was all set, paid for his cake, he and Louis started heading out the door.

 

“Louis, wait!” Harry called, running around the counter and grabbing his hand.

 

“What is it?” Louis smiled, his eyes questioning. Harry almost melted at his face, the perfection of it was amazing, and Harry didn’t know what too do about it.

 

“Could I get your number?” Harry asked, his voice breathy and nervous.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Louis smiled wide, his eyes crinkling and shining. Then he looked around confused, looking for a piece of paper and a pen. He finally saw a pen and grabbed it. He couldn’t find a paper, and Harry knew there wouldn’t be any.

 

“You can just write it here.” Harry said, holding his arm out. Louis smiled at him, and shook the pen before writing on Harry’s arm.

 

“I feel like a flirty girl.” Louis chuckled, Harry laughed.

 

“Well, there’s no paper. But hey, maybe I won’t wash this arm tonight.” Harry said. Louis laughed at him.

 

“I’ll see you later Harry.” Louis said with a chuckle, not wanting too go but he could see Liam gesturing him out from outside the door.

 

“Yeah, I’ll call you.” Harry said. Louis nodded, and was backing out the door, when he mustered up his courage and went back too Harry, standing on his tiptoes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Bye, Haz!” Louis called, and he ran out the door.

 

The next customers that walked in were a bit shocked to find the cashier standing in the middle of the shop, a dazed, happy look on his face.

 

********

 

Louis was so happy about Harry that night, that Liam used it to his advantage. Louis made dinner that night, and did all the laundry. Liam laughed as Louis struggled to do the laundry, but he was so happy and perky that he didn’t mind it anyway. He was on cloud nine, in a dream world where him and Harry were together and it was amazing. But maybe that’s not what was happening, maybe Harry just wanted to be friends. Louis didn’t care. He was still contemplating how to see Harry again, he just really wanted to see Harry again. Louis sat with a sketchbook in his hand, trying with difficulty to come up with something to draw. Thoughts were swarming in his head, about Harry mainly, and planning on seeing Harry again the next day. He stared out his window, at the starry night sky and sighed. Why did he have to be enraptured with this boy that was practically unreachable? Well, at least Louis had a feeling that Harry fancied him too, if only a small bit. Slowly, his pencil hit the paper, and he started drawing something. He wasn’t even really sure what he was drawing, he was drawing it as it came, thinking about Harry the entire time. His green eyes, and the way they lit up like a child, and his cute little dimples that punctured his cheeks when he smiled. And his smile. Oh that beautiful smile that lit up Louis’ world in ways he wasn’t even sure was possible. He was still absent mindedly moving his pencil along paper. Then the curls came into his head, the visual of the soft-looking, chocolate brown curls, that were mussed up most of the time Louis had seen him, and Harry had tried countless times to fix it, although it never worked. And his personality, it was like a freaking cupcake had exploded inside of him. But yet Louis had seen a glimpse of that other side of him, the defensive, angry side, as soon as he thought someone was homophobic. (Even if Louis was the absolute farthest thing from it.) Louis sighed, and stared down at the picture he had drawn while letting his thoughts wander.

 

It was beautiful.

 

It was Harry’s face, on one half. Perfectly drawn, his curls swooping down and covering his forehead. His lips were slightly parted and his eye was wide eyed, innocent. The other half of the drawing was simply an explosion of abstract art. There were rainbows, and butterflies, and cupcakes. Louis spotted a slice of that delicious pound cake. But there were also dark swirls and thoughts and words, some that were almost invisible. It was absolutely gorgeous. But Louis realised that it was also a bit creepy, as he had just met Harry today and he was already drawing intricate abstract sketches of his personality. Louis sighed and snapped the sketchbook shut, making sure never to let anyone see it. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight, so he went off to bed to make sure that he could get up early the next morning for work.

 

********

 

“Harry, you just got the other one, last week, you’re sure you want another one?” Zayn questioned, for the thousandth time on their way to the tattoo parlor. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, I want this tattoo. I’ve wanted it since I came home with the first one. Anyway, what are you getting?” Harry asked.

 

“I told you already, tic-tac-toe board on my leg.” Zayn replied.

 

“Oh, why?”

 

“I told you that too, were you even listening? I just think it’ll look cool.” Zayn shrugged. In all truthfulness, Harry hadn’t been listening. He had been getting dressed and he to make sure he looked good for Louis, who was going to be giving him his tattoo. He was wearing his tightest jeans and his ramones shirt, and had his hair perfectly quiffed, defying gravity almost.

 

“Oh, that’s always a good reason.” Harry scoffed.

 

“Well you don’t have a better reason. You’re only getting it to see the tattoo artist whose phone number you have, but have yet to call, twat.” Zayn said sticking his tongue out at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

 

“I just wasn’t sure if he wanted me to call, you know, like I wanted to call him.” Harry replied.

 

“Oh cut the shit Harry, he kissed your cheek for crying out loud. He wants you as much as you want him. You’re just in denial.” Zayn insisted. Harry just waved off the suggestion.

  
  


Meanwhile, Louis was preparing everything for Harry’s appointment. Whether or not Harry had actually called, Louis didn’t care. Sure, he had been a bit upset during the week, but now that Harry was coming back for another tattoo he simply couldn’t relax.

 

“Martha, what time is it?” He asked for the thousandth time.

 

“He’ll be here any minute Louis.” Martha answered. Louis stopped, and looked at her.

 

“Is it that obvious?” He asked.

 

“Yes. Calm down! He just didn’t call you because he was nervous and now you’re freaking out. Just treat this as business, and maybe you guys can hang out afterwards?” Martha suggested.

 

“Yea, yeah that sounds okay.” Louis said.

 

“Now go, act natural! Like you haven’t been anticipating his visit for the past two hours.” Martha chuckled, and Louis nodded his head, before running into the break room and grabbing a can of coke. He popped the lid and sat the the table, sipping it and trying to ignore his beating heart. His heart thrummed in his chest and he took breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Liam walked in and gave him an odd look.

 

“Is Harry’s appointment today?” Liam asked, pointing his finger at Louis in realization. Louis nodded.

 

“So is his friend Zayn’s. You have him.” Louis responded, not wanting to think about Harry so he could calm down before he got there.

 

“Oh yeah, he wants a tic-tac-toe board for some reason.” Liam said, sitting down. The bell at the front rang, letting them know someone was there. Louis sat up straight, and looked out, trying to see who it was.

 

“Hey, Harry and Zayn are roommates right?” Louis nodded, even though he wasn’t really paying attention.

 

“What if I ask Zayn if him and Harry want to come back to our place for movie-pizza night tonight?” Liam suggested, Louis was paying attention now.

 

“Yeah that would be cool.” Louis nodded.

 

“As long as you don’t fuck too loud.” Liam commented, and Louis slapped him hard just as Harry and Zayn walked in the back.

 

“Hey, we’re here for our tattoos.” Harry announced. Louis stood up quickly and chuckled.

 

“Well yeah, what else would you be here for?” Louis asked, as Liam and Zayn went somewhere else.

 

“I don’t know, maybe I wanted a piercing.” Harry shrugged as he followed Louis to the same room he had been in before. Louis stopped short and turned around, eyeing Harry oddly.

 

“You, a piercing?” Louis questioned. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m kidding.” Harry clarified. Louis chuckled and Harry sat in the chair.

 

“So you want some words now, do ya?” Louis asked.

 

“Yup, same place, right under the star.” Harry said, and attempted to pull the sleeve up on his half-sleeved shirt. It wouldn’t pull up far enough to expose the spot where he wanted the tattoo. Without a second thought, Harry removed his shirt completely. When Louis turned from where he was focused on the getting the needle ready, he stopped in his tracks and his mouth fell open. Harry’s toned chest was on full view. Luckily Harry wasn’t paying too much attention to Louis, so he didn’t notice the mesmerized stare. Louis blinked himself out of it.

 

“So you want ‘won’t stop till we surrender,’ any reason?” Louis asked, as he positioned a pillow for Harry to rest his arm on, the same as last time.

 

“Not really. I just wanted words to go along with the star, and this song happened to come on in the car while I was thinking about it.” Harry answered. Louis handed him a towel again, and Harry was more embarrassed than the first time to need it. He held it in his other hand, choosing to just squeeze it rather than bite it.

 

Louis got to work, the script letters falling onto Harry’s skin from the needle easily. Harry’s other hand gripped the towel tightly and his eyes squeezed shut. It finished quickly. Louis wiped the skin clean and smiled at it.

 

“Done.” He announced. Harry opened his eyes and glanced down at the new tattoo.

 

“It’s perfect.” The script letters curled under the star, and up his bicep. It was exactly what he had wanted and was very happy.

 

“Yeah? You think?” Louis asked, beaming.

 

“I know.” Harry reassured. They smiled at eachother softly, before Louis moved to bandage the tattoo. As Harry watched Louis place the black bandage on his skin, he thought about how he hadn’t called in the past week. It was probably a really stupid idea. Harry wanted to take Louis out on a date really bad... but hadn’t had the courage to press send on the number. The number was ingrained in his brain from the amount of times he had dialled it but didn’t press send. Once the tattoo was covered, Louis began speaking.

 

“So yeah, keep that covered for like 12 hours. Your body should heal faster now because it’s not your first one.” Louis explained with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” Harry replied, and then began putting his shirt back on. Louis turned his back and started cleaning up. Harry’s heart pounded as he stood up. It was basically now or never.

 

“So listen Louis, um, I was wondering if, well...” Harry started, and Louis turned around with a hopeful, yet questioning face.

 

“Wondering what?” Louis asked. Just then, Liam burst through the curtain.

 

“Hey guys!” Louis shot him a glare, and Harry stuttered in place. His confidence was gone just like that.

 

“Hi, what’s up?” Louis asked, trying to use his eyes to tell Liam to go away because he was about to be asked out by Harry, and Liam was ruining it. Then Zayn appeared next to Liam with a large smile.

 

“Liam invited Harry and I for movie and pizza tonight, is that okay?” Zayn asked. A smile crept on Harry’s face as he thought of hanging out with Louis at his flat, watching a movie and drinking beer and eating pizza was certainly appealing.

 

“Sounds cool.” Louis said, then turned too Harry. “You up for it?”

 

Harry smiled, “Definitely.”

 

********

 

“No no no, it was you!” Liam insisted, pointing at Zayn, who simply laughed.

 

“No way! It was you, I remember that clearly! You told that girl, what was her name? Perrie, that I liked her! And I didn’t, but I felt bad so I dated her anyway. Oh my gosh, that was terrible.” Zayn chuckled, and everyone else laughed too. Liam and Zayn had just remembered they were in kindergarten together, and were reminiscing the horrible antics they had with each other. Harry and Louis were just laughing along.

 

“You? Had a girlfriend?” Harry chipped in, laughing hard. Zayn was very much gay, and had been as long as Harry had known him.

 

“Only once, but yeah. She was sweet I guess, but even then I knew I didn’t like boobs.”

 

“What boobs did she have? You were five!” Louis laughed.

 

“Well, whatever. I still knew even then they weren’t my type.” Zayn promised, putting his hands in the air in defense. All the guys laughed and continued eating their pizza.

 

“So what movie’s first?” Liam asked, refiling through the movies.

 

“Anything action.” Zayn proposed. Harry groaned.

 

“We always watch action. Can we watch a horror movie or something?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m down for a horror movie.” Louis agreed, coming in the room holding two fresh beers, one for him and one for Harry. He handed one too Harry as he squished into the couch next to him.

 

“Oh fine, fuck you all. Let’s just scare the crap outta Zayn.” Zayn grumbled, throwing his hand up in defeat. Liam chuckled.

 

“So, Sinister or The Conjuring?” He asked. Louis and Harry looked at each other for a second.

 

“The Conjuring.” They said in unison. Zayn grumbled something sarcastic, but nobody could hear it except him.

 

“Okay coolio.” Liam replied, and popped the movie in.

 

Once the movie started, Zayn was basically out of the room. Louis went and made popcorn (which he claimed was for the whole group, but really only him and Harry ate it), and Harry and Liam stayed on the couch. Harry got scared pretty easily, and curled into Louis as much as he could. With the difference in height, it was quite hard, but Louis didn’t protest to Harry’s lanky body pressed up against his own. He didn’t even say anything when Harry ended up in a position that Louis couldn’t see the movie, he just smiled down at the curly haired boy and stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe his shaking, scared body.

 

At some unknown point, Liam got up and left to find Zayn. So by the end of the movie, it was just Harry and Louis, curled up tightly on one end of the couch, quaking with fear and occasionally screaming. It was an odd sight for Liam and Zayn to walk back in on, because even after the movie had ended they stayed in the same position. They ignored the other side of the couch, and stayed pressed against each other. Liam and Zayn left them to be themselves.

 

********

 

Soon enough, Harry and Louis became HarryandLouis. They weren’t officially a couple, but the skinny love between them was obvious to everyone around them. They would spend at least one day on the weekend together, and Harry accommodated around ten more tattoos, all of which he loved, but probably wouldn’t have gotten if it didn’t guarantee a night with Louis.  

 

Movie and pizza night at Louis and Liam’s flat was quickly invaded by Harry and Zayn, and they alternated what kind of movie every week. By the third week, Harry decided the guys wouldn’t judge if he asked to watch Love Actually, and no matter how much they laughed, they still put it on. Louis was the first one to cry, much to everyone’s surprise, and Harry was soon after, so that was a crying fest between the two.

 

Two weeks after Harry’s first tattoo, Martha tried to convince Louis to ask Harry out. Louis said no, because ‘he didn’t want anything ruined.’

 

Three weeks after Harry’s first tattoo, Louis decided to start getting pound cake in the afternoons instead of the morning. That way he saw Harry every single day, much to the other customers dismay.

 

Four weeks after Harry’s first tattoo, he had almost twenty. They were all randomly placed on his upper bicep.

********

 

“Are you sure I look okay?” Harry asked Zayn for the millionth time. Niall laughed at him, and Harry glared.

 

“Yes Harry you look fine. And I’m sure that Louis is gonna think that no matter what you wear.” Zayn muttered the last sentence under his breath, and Harry smacked him over the head.

 

“Can we leave now? They’re gonna complain if we’re late.” Niall complained. Harry, Niall, and Zayn were meeting Liam and Louis at a club down the street from them.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Harry grumbled, grabbing his jacket off the hook and also grabbing his keys. Niall and Zayn followed close behind him.

  
  


They got there quickly, and parked across the street. Liam and Louis had texted Zayn saying they were running late, and would be there soon enough, but to go in without them. They walked into the club and went to the bar. They got two rounds of shots before Niall and Zayn spotted people they liked and moved to the dance floor. Harry stayed at the bar, ordering a glass of whiskey on the rocks and not turning towards the dance floor, because he didn’t want to spot any hot, straight guys, and be disappointed. He made small talk with the bartender. (What’s buggin’ ya lad? Nothing I’m just gay) He did that for a while before Niall was next to him, ordering a pint.

 

“C’mon mate, come dance!” He insisted, and began tugging on Harry’s arm.

 

“Not in the mood.” Harry said, taking a sip from his second glass of whiskey. Niall frowned at him.

 

“I knew we should’ve gone to a gay bar.” Niall grumbled. Harry chuckled at him.

 

“I’m fine. We went to one last week and you were bored out of your mind and freaked out by the guys that were hitting on you.” Harry laughed, taking another sip that finished off the glass. He motioned for a refill. The alcohol was slowly setting in, and his words were beginning too slur and everything started being funny.

 

“But you aren’t happy here!” Niall said. “Although maybe if you didn’t sulk at the bar you would be having fun!” Niall pulled on his arm again, and Harry swung back the newly filled glass before moving with Niall onto the floor, laughing.

 

Harry was a horrid dancer, and everyone knew that, but he did his best. Surrounded by drunk, sweaty bodies pressed against his own drunk and sweaty body, there was much room for him to show off his awful dancing, so he just swayed his hips to the beat, moving with the crowd. Eventually a guy came over and stood in front of him.

 

“Wanna dance?” He asked. The guy was attractive, tall, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. His build was muscular, and his hand was held out for Harry to take. Harry shrugged, taking the guys hand and letting him pull Harry closer as they began grinding on each other.

 

“So what’s your name?” The guy asked.

 

“Harry,” He replied. “What’s yours?” He asked back, biting his lip and looking at the guy.

 

“James.” The man replied, then leaned down and began kissing Harry’s neck. Harry groaned at the pressure on his groin and the lips on his neck. Then the man pulled away completely, turning around to face someone. Harry curiously peeked over his shoulder and saw Louis standing there.

 

“Louis!” Harry cheered. James gave him an odd look.

 

“Is this your boyfriend?” James asked. Louis was smiling at Harry and Harry’s eyes were wide as he smiled back, but his face turned frowny as he said, “No. Now go away James,” Harry said, like a toddler, and pushed James away. He grabbed Louis and hugged him.

 

“Good to see you too Harry.” Louis chuckled.

 

“It’s great to see you! I mean, this is awesome. But why are you here? Like, aren’t you gay?” Harry said, eyes going wide curiously and mouth dropping.

 

“Yeah, but we all agreed to meet here...” Louis responded, and began guiding Harry off the dance floor.

 

“Well, Niall and Zayn and I go out to a club like once a week and they asked if I wanted to go to a gay bar but I said no because I didn’t want Niall to uncomfortable, you know? Like even though Zayn is gay it’s just all around awkward for Niall and its not fair for him to be like that.” Harry explained. “But now you’re here and I’m actually really happy that I choose not to go to a gay bar because then I wouldn’t get to see you!” Harry chirped. Louis chuckled at him, and they were finally outside in the fresh air when Louis stopped. Louis knew Harry was drunk off his ass, and Louis couldn’t take anything he said seriously. Although, he wished it was true, because he was really happy to be here with Harry.

 

“Is that so?” Louis prompted, letting Harry catch his breath as he texted Zayn to come outside and pick up the drunk boy.

 

“It is! I promise it’s true, I mean you’re really great Louis, you’re really hot to. And you give really good tattoos. Did you know I want another? Because I do. I’m not sure yet, but I know I want one. Maybe you could figure it out for me, you’re really good at stuff like that. You always have been I bet.” Harry was rambling, and didn’t notice Louis talking in the phone until he stopped and looked over at him. Louis wasn’t paying any attention to him. Harry pouted, and then stood in front of Louis, putting his face into Louis’, trying too get his attention.  

 

“C’mon Zayn! He’s off his rocker, been babbling about me this whole time, just take him home!” Louis said, and Harry tilted his head in question.

 

“Why are you talking to Zayn?” He whispered. Louis looked at him, then waved him off for a moment and going back to his conversation.

 

“Yea, okay, yea. I’ll take him back to my place.” Louis said, a smile forming on his face even though he was kind of upset with Zayn not caring about his friend.

 

“Why are you talking to Zayn?” Harry asked again, and Louis put up the one second sign. Harry pouted again. He wanted to talk to Louis. Not Zayn. Louis was here and talking to him. “No.” Harry said, then grabbed Louis’ face and kissed him while he was in the middle of saying goodbye to Zayn. Louis’ eyes went wide, then he relaxed into the kiss, his phone dropping to his side as he forgot about the conversation and only thought about the feel of Harry’s lips on his. The soft movement of them together, and the way Harry backed them to the wall. When Harry opened his mouth and his tongue slipped past Louis’ lips, Louis tasted the alcohol that was lingering in his mouth. He remembered how drunk Harry was, and how he was probably not going to remember this or maybe didn’t even want it. Louis pushed Harry off of him. Harry didn’t even open his eyes, he simply pushed back, trying to connect his lips to Louis’ again.

 

“Harry, Harry stop it.” Louis said, pushing him back again. Harry frowned.

 

“Why?” He asked. Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him down the street to Louis’ car.

 

“Because you’re very drunk, mate.” Louis explained, although he was very well aware that he was rejecting something he really wanted.

 

“I am not! You’re a very lovely boy with very lovely lips and you weren’t paying attention so I had to get your attention.” Harry protested, and stopped in the middle of the street they were crossing to get to Louis’ car. Louis groaned.

 

“Okay Harry, whatever you say. Now c’mon, get out of the street, you’re coming home with me.” Louis insisted, then turned and walked towards his car. Harry followed behind him obediently, climbing in the passenger seat. When Louis got in the drivers seat, Harry leaned over and whispered, “You’re so sexy when you’re dominant.”

 

It was all Louis could do not to fuck Harry right then and there in the back seat.

 

But Louis knew Harry was vulnerable, and to make any advances on him in this state would just be taking advantage of him. Louis didn’t want to do that, no matter how much he wanted Harry. Louis wanted Harry to be sober, consciously wanting him too.

 

“So we’re going back to your place? Does that mean what I think it means?” Harry winked, and Louis chuckled.

 

“No Harry, it means your friends both had someone to go home with so I had to take you home.” Louis responded with a laugh. “So don’t get your hopes up.” Harry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Poo.” Harry said, and was quiet the rest of the way home.

 

********

 

When they got to Louis’ apartment, Harry was asleep. Louis knew he couldn’t carry him, so he shook him awake. Harry was much more sober.

 

“What happened?” Harry grumbled.

 

“You fell asleep, and Zayn and Niall wouldn’t take you home, so I took you home.” Louis answered. “Now c’mon, get out of the car, you can sleep in Liam’s bed.”

 

********

 

As Harry laid down and thought about the night, everything started to come back to him. How he had made a complete drunk fool of himself, suggesting that him and Louis would be doing anything sexual. He’d also kissed Louis, why would he do that? Sure he had wanted to, he had wanted to so bad, for so long, but he never did it because he was scared. He was scared shitless that Louis would reject him, and he did.

 

Harry was right, even though he had prayed for him to be wrong for so long. Louis didn’t like him the way that he liked Louis. And Harry knew that, he had always known that, but he just didn’t want to believe it.

 

When Harry finally drifted off too sleep, he did it with tear stained cheeks and a stuffed nose.

 

********

 

“Liam, what time is it?” Louis asked, poking his head into where Liam was giving a tattoo.

 

“Around 4:30 I think.” Liam answered.

 

“Okay, thanks.” Louis answered, and made his way out to the front room.

 

“Martha, didn’t Harry have an appointment?” He asked.

 

“Um, yeah, he called a couple minutes ago and canceled. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I’ve been organizing these bills.” Martha answered without looking up from the desk. Louis sighed. He made his way back into the break room.

 

Harry was avoiding him, now that was very clear. Louis had had his suspicions, as Harry hadn’t replied to any of his texts, answered his calls, and he had also been taking the morning shift at the bakery. Louis was looking forward to seeing him today, but the fact that he had canceled the appointment made Louis realise Harry was definitely avoiding him, and Louis had no idea why.

 

********

 

“Hey Haz, weren’t you going to go get those sparrows today?” Zayn asked, plopping down next to Harry on the couch.

 

“Yeah, I was gonna, but I decided against it.” Harry answered.

 

“What?” Zayn was highly confused. He knew something had happened between Harry and Louis -Liam had informed him a few days ago- but Harry hadn’t told him, so he didn’t press it. But he didn’t think it was this bad. Harry had seen the swallow tattoos online a week ago, and fallen in love. It was all he had talked about for the last week, and he canceled his appointment, so that he didn’t have to see Louis.

 

“I just didn’t want them. Thought they’d be in a really bad spot, ya know? Too visible.” Harry explained.

 

“Oh, okay. You sure isn’t something else?” He asked. Zayn didn’t want to push Harry into talking about anything he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help but be worried about his friend.

 

“Yea, I’m sure.” Harry replied. Zayn decided not to push it any farther, and got up and left.

 

********

 

From Louis

Missed your appointment today... any reason?

 

Harry stared down at the message and his fingers hovered over the keyboard. He wanted to tell Louis the reason, but he didn’t want to talk to him. His thumbs danced for a while before he locked his phone and put it down next to him.

 

Louis was making it extremely hard to avoid him. Everywhere Harry turned, Louis was texting him, calling him, or telling Liam to tell Zayn to tell Harry something. Harry knew he was being a little pathetic, but he couldn’t help it.

 

He had fallen for Louis hard. And he thought there was a possibility Louis had liked him too, but after he forced him away, Harry knew he didn’t. And that crushed him.

  
  


And now Harry was avoiding him at all costs. He didn’t want to be around Louis if he couldn’t have him. He didn’t want to risk making a fool of himself again, nor did he want to be around when Louis got a boyfriend. And sure, it’s stupid because Louis is his friend and Harry’s an adult. But he’s not able to control his feelings, and his feelings are making him do this, and he thinks it might be love, but he doesn’t want it to be. Not now. Not after everything.

 

And so when Zayn comes and talks to him, he doesn’t say anything, just a shit excuse about why he canceled his appointment, because he thinks that if he says out loud it will be true, and he doesn’t want that.

 

********

 

Louis sat on his bed, tossing a pillow in the air and catching it. Occasionally he would miss, and it would whack him in the face. He was okay with that.

 

All that filled his mind was Harry Harry Harry. Harry, who read his text and didn’t reply. Harry, who canceled his appointment just to avoid him. Harry, who always wore the tightest jeans. Harry, with those damned dimples and bright smile. Harry, who Louis was pretty sure he was in love with.

 

But obviously Harry didn’t love him, and for some odd reason he was avoiding him. Louis had gone through the past few days with Harry over and over, trying to pinpoint what he had done.

 

He knew the last time they had talked. It was the morning after Harry got so drunk he had to crash at Louis’ place. Louis didn’t think anything bad had happened. They woke up, ate breakfast with Liam, and then Harry went home. The kiss hadn’t been mentioned, but Louis just assumed Harry had forgotten about it, didn’t remember talking about how ‘lovely’ Louis was, didn’t remember how happy he had been when he saw Louis.

 

But Louis remembered everything loud and clear. The feeling of Harry’s lips on his was, for lack of better words, pure bliss. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about the magic of it all. Sure, it was kind of uncomfortable, his back had been harshly pressed up against the brick wall outside the bar, but he forgot about all of that, because he had been kissing Harry. And boy had he loved it.

 

It seemed now, though, that wasn’t going to happen again, because Harry didn’t like him anymore, for an unknown reason.

 

Louis sulked for most of the rest of the day.

 

********

 

A week went by where Louis and Harry didn’t talk.

 

Louis tried to act like it was a mutual decision, when in reality it was eating him alive. What did he do?

 

Harry tried to act like he wanted it. Why was he in love with this boy, of all boys?

 

It was a giant misunderstanding, but neither of the boys had the courage to go and talk to the other.

 

********

 

“Louis I’m getting sick of this. Why won’t you do anything?” Liam was now bugging Louis, because Louis had woken up from a dream about Harry, and was now full out depressed. It wasn’t the first time it’s happened, but it was the worst. Louis was sitting around doing nothing, staring at a blank tv.

 

“It’s movie-pizza night tonight.” Liam said, sitting down next too Louis.

 

“What movie are we watching?” Louis asked.

 

“I don’t know. We have too wait for Zayn and Harry too be here.” Louis snapped into reality and stared at Liam with a shocked look.

 

“He’s coming?” Louis was appalled that his best friend would bring the boy he’s been trying too get over into their flat.

 

“Yes they’re coming you arse. They’re our friends.” Liam responded, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

 

“But Liam, Harry and I haven’t talked in a week. And he doesn’t want too talk too me. I don’t want too talk too him either, if that’s how he feels.”

 

“Okay Louis whatever you say. They’re still coming.”  Liam insisted. “So get off your arse and clean up the coffee table.”

 

“It’s not like Harry’s gonna show up anyway. He skipped getting a tattoo because he didn’t want too see me. I think he’ll skip movie-pizza night.” Louis grumbled, as he stood up and started gathering his things from the coffee table. Liam rolled his eyes.

 

"Just shut up already." Liam retorted, whacking Louis over the head. Louis groaned, but was too lazy to give any form of retaliation.

 

The doorbell rang ten minutes later, and Louis was in his room getting ready. Perfecting his hair. Sure, he was getting over Harry. But if he was coming, Louis had to look his best. His logic was that he had to show Harry 'what he was missing,' but deep down he knew he was trying to impress him. Maybe if he looked good enough, Harry would start liking him again.

 

He heard then all laughing and joking in the kitchen as he made his way down the hallway.

 

"So what movie are we watching?" Louis announced his presence, grabbing a beer off the table and not looking at Harry. Harry’s mouth went slack, looking at the boy in front of him.

 

“Pitch Perfect.” Liam answered easily.

 

“Nice, good laugh that is.” Louis commented. Zayn and Harry had disappeared, and Liam almost said something, but Louis was walking out of the room and into the living room.

 

“Zayn you fucking liar! What the fuck? You said he wouldn’t be here. You know I don’t want to see him, why would you-” Zayn placed a hand over Harry’s rambling mouth.

 

“Harry, shut up. I know you don’t want to see Louis, for some reason unbeknownst to me, but you need to man up! You guys are friends, we’re all friends! You can’t avoid each other forever! I don’t know what happened that night at the bar, but you can’t ignore him forever.” Zayn explained. Harry pouted, and slid down the wall.

 

“He rejected me, that’s what happened. I kissed him and he pushed me away and told me to stop.” Harry said. “And I think- I think I might be in love with him. And I can’t get over him if he’s there all the time. Because then he’s there, and making me love him more.” Zayn sighed.

 

“Oh lord... He loves you too. You’ve loved each other, or at least been interested in each other since the day you met. We’ve all been waiting for you two to say something since week one.”

 

“Yeah, well, I thought that too. But obviously I was wrong. Because he rejected me completely.” Harry grumbled.

 

“Well, he’s an idiot. Can we just go watch the movie? I really want to see it.” Zayn grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him up.  

 

“Fine, but sit between Louis and I?” Harry requested.

 

“No promises.” Zayn complied, and Harry groaned but followed him out to the living room anyway.

 

It turned out that Louis and Liam were on opposite ends of the couch, and Zayn plopped down next too Liam, forcing Harry to squeeze in between Louis and Zayn. He awkwardly tried to avoid touching Louis, but is was next to impossible. When the movie ended (It was awkward the whole time, Harry and Louis couldn’t laugh without touching each other, so they didn’t laugh. They weren’t paying much attention anyway), Liam and Zayn got up with crap excuses. Harry tried to move discreetly to the other side of the couch, but failed, and Louis looked up and met his eyes for a second, then looked down and toyed with his fingers.

 

Suddenly, Liam and Zayn popped their heads back in the room. Both of them, at the same time, shouted “He loves you!” then ran back out. Louis and Harry’s eyes went wide, and turned to the opposite boy.

 

“No I don’t-”

 

“I swear I don’t know-”

 

“He was talking about me.”

 

“He was talking about me.”

 

“But, wait, no he was talking about me.” Louis was the first to stop the mumble jumble, trying to clarify.

 

“No, I think they were talking about me.” Harry said. “But, they were just teasing... I mean it’s not true... I don’t think.” Harry mumbled the last part, realising he had kind of just admitted the truth.

 

“Oh, um, right. They were probably just messing.” Louis said, then turned back to face the blank television.  The room fell into an awkward silence, the air thick with unanswered questioned waiting to be asked. Louis was the first to build up the courage.

 

“Harry, can-can I ask you something?”

 

“You just did.” Harry scoffed with a chuckle, but then realised they weren’t friends like that anymore.

 

“Right.” Louis sunk into the chair, “Well I’m going to ask you another.”

 

“OKay, go ahead.” Harry said, turning and facing Louis. Louis was still not facing him, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

 

“Why did you stop talking to me?” He asked quietly, so quiet Harry couldn’t hear him.

 

“What?” Harry ask, moving a bit closer to Louis to try and hear him better.

 

“I asked why you stopped talking too me so suddenly.” Louis said, louder this time, finally facing Harry. He was met with Harry’s scared face, his lips stuttering over words he tried to form. Louis waited expectantly.

 

“You rejected me.” It was Harry’s turn to be quiet, his voice barely a whisper so Louis had to move closer.

 

“I didn’t catch that.” Louis said.

 

“You rejected me. Okay? That’s why I’ve been ignoring you, because you rejected me. That night at the bar, I meant those things, even if I was a little drunk. And-and you pushed me away, and then acted like it never happened. And that hurt you know? Like a lot. And I think I might be-” Harry was cut off by Louis pressing his lips against his. Harry’s eyes went wide, and his mouth stopped moving. Louis slowly pulled away, looking at Harry a little bit.

 

“I would never reject you.” Louis breathed. Shock filling his voice that _wow_ Harry was ignoring him _because_ he liked him back and that was just amazing. Harry was still in shock because of that kiss, and _ohmygosh Louis just kissed me_ , so he didn’t have time to really understand what Louis was saying.

 

“But you did... that night at the bar...” Harry answered, confused and still in shock as Louis’ words finally settled in. Louis chuckled, moving as close as possible to Harry, then finally giving up and crawling into his lap, looping his arms around Harry’s neck as he smiled down at him.

 

“Babe, you were drunk. And I didn’t want to take advantage of you. It was very hard for me not to do so.” Louis laughed. Harry opened his eyes wide.

 

“Oh, uhm, that’s really nice of you, sweet too, but why’d you kiss me right then?” Harry gulped.

 

“Because I could never reject you.” Louis murmured, pressing his lips to Harry’s for a chaste kiss. “And I also wanted you to shut up.” Harry smiled widely.

 

“You could never reject me?” He asked cheekily.

 

“Don’t get too cocky Styles.” Louis warned.

 

“Does this mean we can be a couple?” Harry asked, pulling Louis closer to him by his hips. Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s.

 

“Do you want to be?” Louis asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then yes.” Louis smiled widely, then pressed his lips too Harry’s sweetly. The kissed lovingly for a while, just pressed lips and roaming hands. They were rudely interrupted by Liam and Zayn running in the room and opening confetti bombs over their heads.

 

“You planned this you arseholes?!” Louis cried, climbing off Harry and running at Liam. Harry just laughed and picked the confetti out of his hair.

  
“Yes, but we’ve been waiting for this too happen for forever though, we got the confetti bombs a long time ago.” Zayn explained plopping next too Harry. When Louis had finished “beating up” Liam he came over and pouted at Zayn.

 

“Please move your giant arse so I can sit next to by boyfriend.” Louis said. Harry laughed loudly and Zayn rolled his eyes but moved over, happy to see his two friends happy again.

 

********

 

Ten years later,  Louis and Harry are married with a little boy named Ace.

  
And Louis still doesn’t know what too do with his klutz of a husband, that was yet so sexy, and caring, and amazing. Louis couldn’t remember a time when Harry had no tattoos, and couldn’t imagine his life if he hadn’t decided to get one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
